


Temptations

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Could u write a poe/reader where the reader is 20-21 then and they both flirt and stuff but he wont make a move because of the age gap until one day he sees her looking sexy and he cant resist and makes his move ;)))Inspired by the “Temptations” by Diana Krall, but listen to the Chanticleer version.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 8





	Temptations

You walked with an extra sway to your hips. People passed you with a blur. Your eyes were focused on person and that person only: Poe Dameron. You hungered for that man. He was attractive. His face and body called for you desperately. 

On multiple occasions you had tried to get close to him. Closer than being just friends, but Poe always shut you down.

“You’re younger than me, Y/N. You need boys your age.”

You bat your eyes and smirked, “See that’s the think Commander. They’re boys. What I need is a _man_.”

You thought you’d won by the way Poe kept eyeing your lips and gulped, “I’m sorry, Y/N.” With hesitation, he backed away from you and left.

You were frustrated. You _needed_ Poe.

* * *

You were really testing Poe and he was growing more sexually frustrated as the days passed. Poe was sooo tempted to give you what he wanted. He wanted your body, your mind, your soul. Everything. He wanted and needed you, but he personally felt he couldn’t give you everything. 

Being a commander meant he had a lot of responsibilities. He’d be away a lot. He was always diving straight into danger. He never knew if he’d come back alive. He didn’t want you to suffer. So he had to sacrifice his needs. 

But you were persistent. Poe knew he’d eventually fall into temptations.

* * *

You went to work in a a shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned to show off your cleavage. Your pants extra tight. You heard that Poe was going on a mission soon, so he needed someone to overlook his X-wing to give the okay to leave. You offered to do it and your coworkers let you with smirks on their faces. You sent them a wink as you went to meet your favorite pilot.

“Need some help, Commander?” Poe was in the cockpit and he glanced to you. He took another glance and gulped. Damn.

He tried to look annoyed, “They couldn’t send someone else?”

You shrugged, “Everyone else was busy. Plus, I get it. You’re not interested. I’ll back off.”

Poe hopped down and gestured to your outfit, “So what’s with-”

“Oh, you think this is for you?” You asked with a teasing smirk. 

You set your toolbox down and opened it. You bent at the hip giving Poe a good look at your ass. You heard him groan and then cover it with a cough. You straightened and looked at him with fake concern, “You okay, Commander?”

“Y-Yeah.”

You went under wing and began to look at some of the previous damage it had gone through, “Can you help me for a sec?”

“Uh, sure.” 

“Can you hold this piece up for me while I check under it?” You said pointing to a piece of metal and gestured to wires behind it.

“Okay.” Poe pulled a crate and sat on it as he held up the piece of metal. You were knelt under the wing looking up at the tires making sure none were cut or needed rewiring. This position gave Poe a good view of your cleavage. 

Poe felt himself slipping. He couldn’t take it anymore. You’re teasing. You’re not so subtle hints. Your seductive smirks. He couldn’t do it anymore.

Poe pulled you up and trapped your between the him and the wing, “What the-” Poe pressed his lips to yours. He gripped your hips tight. His body right up against yours. You felt his bulge press into you.

He pulled away, “I can’t resist you anymore.”

You gave a smile of victory, “Good.” and you pulled him in for another desperate heated kiss.


End file.
